gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Raziel Reaper
---- __TOC__ Talk to me if you need something to know about the series, if someone wrote wrong edits, or if you just want to say 'Hi'. ---- Help Hi Ilan (again), I've been asked a question and I don't understand what it means.. What is the difference between a universe or OOU style wiki? Thanks Instulent (talk) 09:49, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Not sure.. here's the link to where the question was asked http://watch-dogs.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:3016 (bottom message) Instulent (talk) 10:14, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Ah ok, so Watch Doggies would be universal? Instulent (talk) 10:36, July 29, 2013 (UTC) So what should I tell this guy then? Its 50/50? Instulent (talk) 10:40, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for helping. :D Instulent (talk) 10:46, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Rename Image Hi Ilan, can you rename this image to (Franklin-GTAV-Drive-byshooting.jpg). --Kingrhem (''Talk'') ( ) 18:57, July 29, 2013 (UTC) New Manual of Style Brother Uncle, Ilan! I have presented you with the new Manual of Style|GTA Titles from our Epsilon god, Kifflom. --'Tony1998' (Talk * ' )'-- 23:52, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Rename Well, however, it was faster. ;) And I want to ask you one thing, I put the delete template in the Car Doors page, can it be deleted? The page is completely useless. --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 09:32, July 30, 2013 (UTC) *Question, it is possible to rename categories? I'm having a problem. All the neighborhoods in Los Santos from GTA San Andreas are added to this category: Areas in Los Santos. As the only neighborhood confirmed for GTA V is Vinewood, I created a category named : Areas in Los Santos (GTA V). The problem is, people might be adding 'hoods from GTA V to the category Areas in Los Santos, which is exclusive for GTA San Andreas. So if it is possible, I would like to rename the category Areas in Los Santos to Areas in Los Santos (GTA SA). Well if it isn't possible, then we should create a new category called ''Areas in Los Santos (GTA SA) and put all the content again. --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 10:01, July 30, 2013 (UTC) **So it's alright to create a new category for it the 'hoods in SA? And make the ''Areas in Los Santos empty? --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 10:18, July 30, 2013 (UTC) ***Ok, I'll do it. I took care now of the 7 GTA V neighborhoods categorizing it correctly, I'll begin with SA now. --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 10:25, July 30, 2013 (UTC) ***Damn I have a problem, I can't erase the category Areas in Los Santos Damn! --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 10:34, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Chat Hi Ilan would you like to chat? Kingrhem (Talk)( ) 08:25, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hey, thanks for the welcome. I'm very interested in GTA V and i would like to contribute bringing new information to the wiki as fast as possible.Exmpletree (talk) 10:15, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Mico09 Hi Ilan I have a report on this user, he can't stop editing the Cargobob page ignoring any warnings. --Kingrhem (Talk)( ) 10:42, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hey Ilan, I got a message for you. Instu wants to talk to you about something. He's on the Chat, now. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 11:38, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Report This user has an inappropriate profile pic to the Wiki. = User:Sonicthered. --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 23:01, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Another Vandal Ilan, we got another vandal again, it's this user putting the F words on the Radio Stations in GTA IV page, he needs to be warned about that. Cloudkit01 (talk) 03:34, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Small issue Um.. Ilan, why do you want it that way when I've already done the other vehicle pages with the longer version. It doesn't harm anyone like that, does it? Instulent (talk) 11:20, August 1, 2013 (UTC) So why does some vehicles have GTA San Andreas in the infobox if it's meant to be a shortened version of it (aka SA)? Instulent (talk) 11:24, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Oh ok.. well just to let you know, Jonny does the longer version as well.... Instulent (talk) 11:29, August 1, 2013 (UTC) More than several.. Anyway, I think we will just have to ignore the longer version for this game.. but when VI comes, then it will go back to shorter (yes) Instulent (talk) 11:34, August 1, 2013 (UTC) If you thinking of going through all of the vehicle pages, you can think again. There is too many :( Instulent (talk) 11:39, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Meh, it makes the infobox look ugly imo. Anyway, could you unlock the template page please, as I shall update it :D Instulent (talk) 11:52, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Ok :) Are you going to only do the GTA V bit, or the WHOLE infobox? If it's the whole, I'll help out (seen as tho I was doing most of it :s ) Instulent (talk) 12:00, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Ok, I've done the template updating so you can fucking lock it again now ;) So.. which vehicle first? :D Instulent (talk) 12:11, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Ok Bob. Could you also tell User:Sonnyman15 to stop adding that image. Thanks Instulent (talk) 12:29, August 1, 2013 (UTC) I don't think this shortened down thing looks good D: Instulent (talk) 12:45, August 1, 2013 (UTC) But it looks ugly. :( Instulent (talk) 12:54, August 1, 2013 (UTC) No I won't ;) Instulent (talk) 12:59, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Unlock MoSs Hi Ilan, can you unlock all the MoSs, so I can add one small thing. Then relock them. --Kingrhem (Talk)( ) 11:43, August 1, 2013 (UTC) : Thanks, you look'em now. Kingrhem (Talk)( ) 12:10, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Template Hey Ilan, if you look at my User:Instulent/Sandbox, I've started working on it. Should I create a request thing on the noticeboard on people's suggestions first or officially make it and if it fails then it gets deleted? Instulent (talk) 18:26, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Slimeball Haha I laughed at that. I had to go dinner so I just added fast the infobox to look not so ugly as it was. --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 18:38, August 1, 2013 (UTC) *Pic added :) --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 18:53, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Regarding to the GTA Wikia Crew... As soon I get my computer up and running on my desktop, I will start getting GTA Wikia Crew up and organized. Since my internet was been out on my desktop for five months, I havent been messing with my crew since because I cant even touch the ctew settings on my cell phone. If that accept request blacks out on me again, then im canning the crew. If it does accept it, I will be looking into somebooty that is interested in running the Xbox 360 division for my crew if those players have V on their 360. --'Tony1998' (Talk * ' )'-- 02:35, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Deceased characters Hi Ilan, it is really important to move all the category Deceased Characters, which has hundreds and hundreds of characters to Deceased characters just because of one letter? --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 11:18, August 3, 2013 (UTC) *Alright, but wait for me when you are ready to begin :) --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 11:22, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Wait wait wait... so that means that the category will be moved to Deceased characters? Jeansowaty 12:52, August 3, 2013 (UTC)Jeansowaty Community noticeboard Hi Ilan, why don't you come and vote on the community noticeboard? Kingrhem (Talk)( ) 08:36, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Rename Hey Ilan, could you rename these pages : Dukes Cemetary and Colony Island Cemetary to Dukes Cemetery and Colony Island Cemetery? --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 09:16, August 4, 2013 (UTC) A question Hi Ilan I have a question, what is the Bot? --Kingrhem (Talk • ) 15:34, August 5, 2013 (UTC) :btw I created new GTA wiki group on FB and I added you to it, hope you don't mind:) --Kingrhem (Talk • ) 15:35, August 5, 2013 (UTC) ::Anyway do you wanna chat? Kingrhem (Talk • ) 15:44, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Chat Hi Ilan, are in the mood for chat? --Kingrhem (Talk • ) 18:49, August 5, 2013 (UTC) :Ok, talk another day:) Kingrhem (Talk • ) 19:00, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Nerdyswagg's vandalism Hi, i recently noticed that user give this summary:"Ilan xd is a dumb ass motherfucker who thinks he is fucking god himself just because he is an admin and any ways the idiot is from isreal so i think...". Somebody block this idiot--Yong feng (talk) 20:02, August 5, 2013 (UTC) :Well, i thought that you will become very very angry and you will talk to that idiot in angry state. And block him with days of 999999999999999999999+. I saw at a time in Counter-Strike Wiki a user is blocked of 9999999+ days, and he will be blocked until 9999 year, that is funny. Alright now that user is blocked everything is fine.--Yong feng (talk) 20:30, August 5, 2013 (UTC) RE: Your welcome Ilan, any time. Have a good nap. VaultBoy Tom (Talk to me this way) 20:24, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Question Hey Ilan. I was just wondering, do you happen to look anything like this guy? He's from my favourite TV show, NCIS. His name is Ilan, and he's from Israel. BTW, this is probably the most randomest question I've asked anyone. VaultBoy Tom (Talk to me this way) 20:41, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Ah, have you seen NCIS? VaultBoy Tom (Talk to me this way) 12:47, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Title Hi Ilan. I asked you about this before, but nothings happened. On my profile, it still says I am an Admin and a Patroller, when it should just say Admin. If you get the chance, could you please fix this? Thanks. VaultBoy Tom (Talk to me this way) 21:21, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Video Uploading Hi Ilan, User:EverythingGTA is still uploading his videos to the wiki. Could you sort him out? Thanks Instulent (talk) 09:30, August 7, 2013 (UTC) RE: -- Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 10:44, August 7, 2013 (UTC)